redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Lazar
Henry Lazar is one of the main protagonists of Red Riding Hood. ''He is the son and apprentice of Adrian Lazar and is betrothed to Valerie, whom he is in love with. It is revealed that Henry is the half-brother of Lucie, Valerie's older sister. Henry is portrayed by Max Irons. History Henry was born in Daggerhorn, to the blacksmith Adrian Lazar and his wife. Henry's mother died when he was young. Unbeknownst to Henry, his father had an affair with Suzette, resulting in the birth of his half-sister Lucie. Henry grew up wealthy because of Adrian's business and his father took him on as his apprentice. Henry fell in love with Valerie, Lucie's younger sister, and wanted to marry her, despite the fact Valerie did not return his feelings. Henry was aware that her sister Lucie also had feelings for him, but he did not reciprocate them, nor did he take it very seriously, viewing it as a mere crush. This was probably just as well, given that the two were actually half-siblings. Red Riding Hood At the beginning of the film, a betrothal is arranged between Henry and Valerie. Henry is happy about this and hopes to be a good husband to Valerie. He gives her a bracelet he had made himself as an engagement gift. When Lucie is found to have been killed by the Wolf, Henry joins his father and the other villagers in hunting the Wolf down. Peter says they should split up when they reach the Wolf's cave. When Peter wanders off, Adrian is attacked by the Wolf. Henry tries to save his father, but the Wolf kills him. Henry is devastated by his father's death, blaming himself for not being brave enough to protect him. At the festivities, he also blames Peter, angrily confronting him and saying that if Peter hadn't left them alone, Adrian might still be alive. Valerie gets between them and manages to persuade Henry to leave. Later, Henry sees Valerie making out with Peter in the stables and is clearly heartbroken, realising she doesn't return his feelings. Valerie's Grandmother subtly accuses Henry of being the Wolf, saying he wrote the letter to Lucie asking her to meet him in the cornfields, despite it being a Wolf night. Henry counters that he never wrote the letter. He also comments, confused and suspicious, that Grandmother smells like the Wolf (unaware that Grandmother's son, Cesaire, is standing nearby). Henry confronts Valerie about her relationship with Peter. He says he wants her to be happy and breaks off their engagement, with Valerie handing him back the bracelet. Henry later puts aside his rivalry with Peter and teams up with him and Cesaire to save Valerie from Father Solomon. Solomon tries to shoot Henry with a crossbow, but Father Auguste sacrifices himself to protect him. Peter is injured fighting the Wolf, but is fortunately not bitten nor seriously wounded. At the end of the film, it is revealed Henry "found his courage" and decided to leave Daggerhorn and join the witch-hunters, seeking to protect others against the supernatural and make a new life for himself. Personality Henry is shown to be a kind, thoughtful, but reluctant young man who was said to be in love with Valerie, according to his grandmother, and this further proves this when he showed his jealousy at seeing Valerie with Peter. However he later comes to accept their relationship and cuts off his engagement with Valerie upon seeing that she didn't love him the way she loved Peter. Henry was also reluctant to hunt the Wolf like his father suggested, but upon facing ridicule from his father, which may indicate a love-hate relationship with the latter, Henry agreed to hunt the Wolf. Unfortunately though, Adrian (Henry's father) was murdered doing so, which causes Henry to snap at anyone who talks to him, including Valerie, and for him to use physical force to get anyone out of his way, like when he pushed Valerie when she tried to calm him down from arguing with Peter, who he blamed for his father's death as the latter left the group moments before the Wolf attacked. However, Henry is willing to do anything for those he cares about, like when he joined forces with Peter to save Valerie from being used as bait for the Wolf and when he takes an arrow protecting her. At the end of the film, Valerie narrated that Henry eventually found his courage and joined the captain's guard. His fate after that is unclear. Family *Madame Lazar (''Paternal grandmother) *Unknown/Unnamed Mother (Deceased) *Adrian Lazar (Father) (Deceased) *Lucie (P''aternal half-sister'') (Deceased) *Valerie (Former fiancee and unofficial step-sister) *Suzette (Former future mother-in-law and unofficial step-mother) *Cesaire (Former future father-in-law) *Grandmother (Former future grandmother-in-law) Trivia info needed Image Gallery SS13.jpg|Henry on the hunt for the Wolf SS11.jpg|Henry and Peter plans to rescue Valerie SS6.jpg|Henry witnessing the Wolf's attacks SS39.jpg|Henry bids Valerie goodbye SS9.jpg|Henry protecting Valerie Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Orphans Category:Blacksmiths Category:Hunters Category:Werewolf Hunters Category:Lovers Category:Lazar Family Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Uncles Category:Half-siblings Category:Red Riding Hood